


Svrchovaná od Greenie

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dom/sub, F/F, Fisting, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Bradavice jsou nekouzelnická dívčí internátní škola. Fňukna Snapeová jednoho dne zajde příliš daleko. Popsaný sex mimojiné zahrnuje fisting (ve významu zavádění pěsti do vagíny).
Relationships: (Snapeová/Blacková), Sirius Black/Severus Snape





	Svrchovaná od Greenie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Territorial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479) by [Greenie (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Greenie). 



> Greenie povídku napsala pro [The Genderfuck Challenge na pornish_pixies](http://community.livejournal.com/pornish_pixies/241323.html).

„Vodprejskni, Fňukno,“ řekne Blacková a vyloví z kapsy své kožené bundy zapalovač. Třináct miliónů jiných míst, a ta pitomá kráva si musela vybrat zrovna tohle. „Kolikrát ti mám říkat, abys mě a moje kámošky nechala na pokoji?“

„Nevěděla jsem, že tu budeš,“ zamumlá Snapeová tím svým slizkým, jako šepot tichým hlasem. Její výraz skrývá clona mastných vlasů, ale Blacková je odbornice na čtení překřížených rukou a shrbených ramen.

Ušklíbne se, natáhne kouř a pozoruje, jak špička cigarety v šeru žhne. Každý ví, že tohle je její svrchované území, dokonce i ty pitomé prvňačky z Mrzimoru. Větve vrby, které visí kolem nich, přítmí besídek za třetím skleníkem – to je její, všechno, a vládne tu jako královna. Skoro to vynahrazuje vše, co ztratila, když se rozkmotřila se svým otcem a rodinou. 

Snapeová vytahuje svoji vlastní zmačkanou cigaretu a roztřesenýma rukama ji zvedá ke rtům. „Mohla bych si -“

„Co?“„Půjčit zapalovač.“

Blacková, šlechetná až do posledního dechu, jí hodí svůj Zippo. „Kdo sakra řek, že tady můžeš kouřit?“

„Kdo sakra řek, že potřebuju povolení?“ Snapeovou je sotva slyšet, ale Blacková cítí, jak se jí do dlaní zarývají rudě nalakované nehty.

„Já to říkám,“ odpoví. „Jdi si se svejma levnejma cigárama někam jinam, Fňukno.“

„Jdi do prdele.“ Hodí zapalovač zpátky a Blacková ho chytí, jako by to byl lakrosový míček. „Nemůžeš to na mě prásknout, nebo by ses sama dostala do problémů.“

Mělo by to tak být, ale bohužel není. Vznešenému a starobylému rodu Blacků ležela moc vždycky na srdci. „Moje nejlepší kámoška je primuska, můžu si zatraceně dělat, co chci.“

Snapeová neodpoví, a není to typické? Zřejmě si každý den určí maximální počet slov a většinu z nich má pro profesory a spolužáky ze své koleje. Když nechodí za Blackovou a spol. – a poslední dobou to vypadá, jako by nedělala nic jiného – mlčí jako zpropadený hrob, samé zúžené oči a moc velké šaty.

Chvíli kouří v tichosti, Blacková spokojená, že Fňukna je tu jenom, protože to ona dovolila. Pak: „Proč mě nemáš ráda?“

Otázka je natolik upřímná, že Blacková prudce zvedne hlavu. Udělá krok dopředu a Fňukna se může akorát přikrčit k břečťanem porostlé zdi, dřevěnou lavičku zarytou do lýtek. „Proč bych tě měla mít ráda? Jseš hnusná jak noc a ze Zmijozelu.“

Snapeová se ještě jaksi scvrkne, jako by se její obyčejně vytáhlá postava pod zamračeným pohledem Blackové zmenšila. „Aspoň nejsem namyšlená kráva jako ty.“ 

„A to má jako znamenat co?“ Prakticky se teď na Snapeovou tiskne, ruce na zdi vedle ní, obličej nechutně blízko trčícího nosu. „Bože ty jseš posraná. Fakt odporný.“

A pak se Snapeová odstrčí dopředu a přilepí se na její plné rty. Takže ne tak zbabělá, jak si myslela – ale Blacková ji chytne za zašedlou blůzu a strčí do ní tak silně, že se Snapeová praští hlavou o cihly.

„Co si zatraceně myslíš, že děláš?“

„Nedělej, jako bys nikdy nelíbala holku, Blacková,“ ušklíbne se Snapeová a na tváři jí za to promptně přistane políček.

„Nikdo, nikdo na mě sakra nešahá bez mýho dovolení.“

Fňukně se na tváři pomalu dělá červená skvrna, ale vypadá to, že je jí to jedno. „Smím vás políbit, má paní?“ zeptá se a dokonce se jí v tom malém prostoru podaří posměšně uklonit.

„Jako kdybych se někdy snížila-“

„Co, bojíš se?“

To je poprvé, co Blacková vidí Snapeovou usmát se, a při tom pohledu ji zamrazí v zádech. Vypadá úplně hříšně, když na ni takhle kouká skrz řasy; hříšně a nepříjemně přitažlivě.

„Nebojím se ničeho,“ zalže Blacková a nakloní se, aby Snapeovou znovu políbila. Nejdřív svoje rty o ty její popraskané jen otře, ale pak vystrčí jazyk a Snapeová jí svá horká, vlhká ústa otevře. Chutnají kysele a po popelnících a po něčem sotva patrném, ale odporném; odtáhne se a udělá obličej.

„Fuj. To si sakra nikdy nečistíš zuby?“

„Jdi do prdele,“ řekne Snapeová a pohne ústy, aby mohla Blackovou kousnout do ucha. Jednu ruku pomalu posunuje pod měkkou kůži a sněhobílou halenku, k prsům pod nimi; jako pavouk se plíží do mezery mezi knoflíky, která byla na předepsaných bradavických uniformách vždycky příliš velká.

„To by se ti líbilo, co?“ Zatlačí Snapeovou dolů na lavičku a zvedne ruce ke zmijozelské vázance. „Abych se svíjela pod tvým jazykem, velká zlá bradavická mrcha vydaná na milost a nemilost ubohé malé Fňukně Snapeové.“

„Mmm,“ zamumlá Snapeová a zakroutí bradavkou. Jejím prstům se podařilo najít si cestu Blackové do podprsenky a dotýkají se hladkého těla, které je ve vězení šatů trochu vlhké.

Blacková rezignuje na vázanku a chvatně jeden po druhém rozepne knoflíky. „To bych ti absolutně nikdy nedovolila,“ řekne. „Ty malá couro.“

Snapeová pod halenkou nic nemá a ještě víc shrbí ramena a odtáhne ruku od její halenky, jak se snaží zakrýt svoji plochou hruď. „Prosím tě nedívej se.“

„Budu se dívat, jak budu chtít,“ prohlásí Blacková, roztáhne Snapeové ruce, až je má přitisknuté ke zdi, a znovu ji políbí. Ústy sklouzne po mastné pleti – je div, že ta hloupá ňouma nemá chronické akné, když za celý svůj život nevěnovala ani jediný den péči o pleť.

Když Blacková vezme do úst jednu malou, růžovou bradavku, Snapeová zasténá a pokusí se uvolnit si ruce. Jenže Blacková má ve zvyku prohánět se venku a vyhrávat pro školu trofeje, kdežto Snapeová vysedává v knihovně a šprtá – a tak se s její silou nemůže rovnat. Blacková se pro sebe ušklíbne, přejede jazykem přes růžovou špičku a ochutná sladké hrbolky na tvrdnoucí areole.

Tohle je taky její území, a prozkoumává ho mistrně.

Prolíže se k druhé bradavce, lehce vyvedena z rovnováhy absencí známé prohlubně. Její ruka se mezitím noří pod nevkusnou sukni a lehounce kreslí vzory v chlupech na stehně. Snapeová vydává hrozné kňouravé zvuky a Blacková opře bradu o její prsa. „Ty jsi taková příšerná lesba,“ pronese.

Prsty zavadí o bavlnu kalhotek, a jsou vlhké a lepkavé – Snapeová je už celá mokrá. Blackovou skoro překvapuje, že necítí, jak se jí do ruky horce tiskne penis – ale vzpamatuje se, ohne jeden prst kolem kalhotek, dotkne se teplého mokra uvnitř a přejede po vnitřních záhybech její vagíny. Snapeové se zadrhne dech a zanaříká.

„Jo, to se ti líbí, co?“ uchechtne se Blacková, nechá Snapeové klesnout paže a uvolněnou rukou zamíří k zipu své vlastní sukně. Teď klečí, kolena ve špíně, trávě a nedopalcích cigaret, příliš soustředěná na jemnou kůži před sebou, aby si s tím dělala starosti. Vyhrne Snapeové sukni až na břicho a prohlédne si ji, nataženou na lavičce jako hadrová panenka.

Její kůže má nezdravě žlutou barvu, ale tam, kde svírá lavičku, jsou její klouby bílé. Oči se jí zpola zavírají, ale pořád ještě z nich vykukuje jiskřička zkaženosti a pozoruje, jak Blacková přidá ke zkoumání její vagíny další prst. Zplihlé, mastné vlasy má přes celou tvář a hruď se jí prudce zvedá. Je úplně mimo sebe, a to se Blackové náramně líbí.

„No tak, ty potvoro, koukneme se, co tu máš.“ Stáhne Snapeové zašedlé spodní prádlo a zazubí se na černé prstýnky chlupů a náznak růžového. Téměř něžně rozhrne záhyby její vagíny, skloní se, aby se zhluboka nadechla silné, zemité vůně jejího pohlaví a jemně foukne. Chladný vzduch Snapeovou lechtá, a ta zavrtí boky a pevněji stiskne pěsti.

„Zatraceně, Blacková, prosím tě, dotkni se mě,“ řekne chraptivě. Blacková to udělá, přejede palci po citlivé kůži a dotýká se všeho, jen ne červenajícího klitorisu. Konečně na něj sáhne, nejprve zlehka, dráždivě, a pak důrazněji. Skloní se, aby olízla hromadící se vlhkost, a skončí sáním jejích stydkých pysků, druhou ruku opět ponořenou ve vlastních kalhotkách.

Na bradě má šťávu, mazlavější něž klučičí semeno, zachichotá se pro sebe a dál Snapeovou tře až k vyvrcholení. Snapeová se udělá rychle, roztřesená pod jejími prsty a skoro úplně potichu až na pár zachvění uniknuvších z hloubi hrdla. Je prohnutá a napjatá a nádherná a Blacková do ní bez okolků strčí další prst.

„Chceš, abych si tě vzala?“ zeptá se Snapeové, i když ještě sama prudce oddechuje po vlastním vyvrcholení. „Popros, abych tě píchala rukou, dělej.“

„Ano, prosím,“ zašeptá Snapeová. „Prosím, Blacková, prosím tě o to, prosím píchej mě.“

„Zasloužíš si to?“

„Ne, bože, ale prosím tě, nezasloužím si to, prosím píchej mě, chci tě.“

Úpěnlivý hlas Snapeové je melodičtější než její předchozí výkřiky a Blackové z něj jde mráz po zádech a cítí ho až v klitorisu. Strčí dovnitř další kluzký prst, a napodobí ten pohyb ve vlastní vagíně. Znovu skloní hlavu, aby olízla přecitlivělé poupátko.

Snapeová reaguje litanií kleteb – „Ach k čertu ach k čertu ach k čertu ach k čertu.“

Strčí jí do vagíny třetí prst a je už hluboko, prsty se pohybují jako nůžky, roztahují ji zevnitř a otírají se o to citlivé zduřelé místo. „Cokoliv si řekneš, nejdražší,“ praví Blacková. Ale i ji opouští klid a ztěžka oddechuje, když nehty škrábnou o horké tělo a Snapeová zaječí.

„Jestli se mi kvůli tomuhle sloupe lak na jediným zasraným nehtu, tak platíš manikúru.“ Roztáhne Snapeové svaly, aby mohla dovnitř strčit čtvrtý prst a začne pomalu, s pomocí slin a šťávy a výkřiků rozkoše či utrpení, které Snapeová vydává, tlačit dál dovnitř sevřenou ruku. Palcem jemně krouží kolem klitorisu, a pak ruku povytáhne. A vrazí ji zpátky. 

Tentokrát Snapeová vyjekne a Blacková zatraceně doufá, že je nikdo neuslyší. Nemělo by na tom záležet: je to její místo a její holka a ona si s obojím může dělat, co se jí zlíbí. Jenže nikdo by nechtěl být ani omylem přistižen s Fňuknou – každopádně ne takhle, když je napůl svlečená a křičí jí pod rukama. Začne přirážet trochu rychleji a neodbytněji než dosud a vychutnává si pohled na svou ruku, jak se pomalu ztrácí ve druhé dívce. Konečně nechá dovnitř vklouznout i palec a velmi opatrně ruku sevře v pěst.

Když ruku vytáhne, prsty má pokryté šťávou a krví. Výkřiky Snapeové už jsou nerozluštitelné, jen snad zamumlané jméno a bolestiplné skučení. Blacková začne vydávat uklidňující zvuky a přestane se hýbat, ale Snapeová pohne boky.

„Víc,“ je jediné, co se z těch nesmyslů dá rozeznat a Blacková se vrhne rovnou dovnitř, a cítí přitom, jak se kolem ní pevné svaly vlní, když se noří hlouběji, ohýbá jeden prst po druhém a pozoruje, jak se na tváři Snapeové střídají výrazy. Skloní se, aby dívce políbila břicho a znovu se pustí do masturbování, na které pozapomněla, když se věnovala jemnostem své přesné práce.

Snapeová se opírá o zeď, aby k její ruce mohla přirážet tak prudce, že se jí o klitoris otírá drahý stříbrný náramek. Rysy má zkřivené frustrací a vzdychá a vzdychá a vzdychá. Blacková se na svých prstech taky začíná hýbat a cítí, jak jí kolem dlaně vlhne vagína. Klečí nad Snapeovou, mocná, dominující – s hlasitým zavzdycháním se prudce udělá, až se jí zavlní poprsí.

Snapeové se kolem její ruky vagína stáhne, jak se dívá na její orgasmus. Sama je na hraně, plná bolesti a touhy. Jednou rukou na sebe chce sáhnout, ale je Blacková dostatečně při smyslech, aby ji lepkavými prsty odstrčila pryč.

„Chceš se udělat, Fňukno?“ zeptá se. „Koukni se na sebe, jseš tak hnusná, že ani nevím, proč bych tě měla nechat.“

„Zkurvená mrcho.“ Na druhém slově se Snapeové hlas zadrhne, když ucítí, jak se v ní prsty kroutí a štípou. „Ach do prdele, prosím tě dotkni se mě. Píchej mě. Blacková, prosím.“

Blacková prosbu vyslyší, začne k ní neústupně přirážet a volnou ruku zvedne k nedotčené kůži jejího odhaleného zadku, k záhybům mezi klínem a stehnem, k jemné kůži kolem jejího pupíku. Snapeová dál vzdychá, prosí a Blacková se prstem jakoby bezmyšlenkovitě vrátí ke klitorisu. „Ach, ty myslíš _tady_.“

„Ano,“ řekne Snapeová a pro jistotu to ještě párkrát zopakuje, a hází sebou, když se udělá – Blacková by se vsadila, že takhle divoce nevyvrcholila za celý svůj mizerný život.

Tep jejího vlastního srdce přizvukuje tepu kvílející dívky, Blacková svou ruku pomalu vytáhne a dívá se, jak Snapeové vagína zeje zklamáním, že přišla o svou náplň. Snapeová si toho téměř nevšimne, a zdá se, že ani necítí třísky, které jí ve stehnech nechalo nehoblované dřevo. Blacková se spokojeně posadí na paty a pozoruje její orgastické zapomnění.

Vstane, narovná si sukni a smete si ze zarudlých kolenou uschlé listí. Snapeová je před ní ochablá, ztěžka dýchá a ruce se jí třesou a Blacková nad její rozháraností ohrne nos.

„Bylas úplně hrozná,“ řekne.

„Jdi do prdele,“ dostane ze sebe Snapeová. „Myslim, že potřebuju další cigaretu.“

„Myslim, že se potřebuješ pořádně vykoupat,“ řekne Blacková, ale vyloví z kapsy své kožené bundy zapalovač.

\- konec -


End file.
